


Looking Back

by idorkish



Series: The Walking Anarchy [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idorkish/pseuds/idorkish
Summary: The Sons of Anarchy meet the world of the Walking Dead. How does the club adjust to a world overrun by the dead? This will include many original characters that are part of other stories but this story can be read on its own.
Series: The Walking Anarchy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Looking Back

Looking back, it felt so cliche. It was just like every stupid horror movie they had ever watched. A new sickness seemed to be traveling around. Everyone thought it was just a new strain of the flu, something they couldn’t figure a cure for yet. It was something that doctor’s hadn’t seen before. As soon as a person got it, they would get a fever, then hours later the chills would start. It was only a matter of time before the fever was so high that the body couldn’t take it anymore. There was never enough time to prepare the funerals after death. The bodies arose too quickly. The infection began to spread quickly across the country. Major cities were hit the hardest. Large populations packed together meant more feeding for the dead.

Once the infection begins to spread, everyone is worried what to do. There are those rushing to the shores, stealing any boat and ship they can. Then there are those who think they can take on the dead. Stupid souls. The news reported looting and mass hysteria. While everyone was running around, trying their best to get everything they could in sight, the men of SAMCRO stayed put. They weren’t sure what was going on but they had gathered their families and held up in the clubhouse. Thankfully, Gemma had always kept the place stocked. As soon as the news started talking of the dead walking the street, they closed the garage and began to move what they could into the clubhouse. They spent much of the first weeks reinforcing the fence surrounding the area and keeping watch from the roof. No one knew how long this would go on but they tried their best to stay safe. 

Looking back, they wondered why they had waited so long to really start preparing. Jax stayed on the roof, overlooking the street. It had been a few months since the crazies took over. No one really knew what started but the virus quickly spread. The first news report was about a strange type of flu, something akin to rabies and madcow. It wasn’t until the news went on about the victim's dying and coming back that anyone really started to prepare. How could you expect the stories of movies and horror stories to actually become real?

Jax looked across the street and signaled to the others. The coast was clear at the moment and they could make their way back over to be with the group. Sighing, Jax signaled to the group below and then steadied his gun. He had so many thoughts running through his mind but he knew at this moment, he had to concentrate. He watched through the scope as Juan and Happy made their way from the other buildings and ran back to the garage. How long would they be able to live like this? Stealing what they could from the other buildings to keep their own strong? How long could they survive running across the roofs to keep an eye on the area? Jax could admit to himself that this was way beyond what any of them could even imagine being prepared for and he worried what this meant for the future of his family. 

Inside the clubhouse below, Gemma was busy moving between the families gathered in the main room. She was tired, more than she ever remembered feeling before. She was trying her best to keep everyone safe and sane, the latter of the two remained her greatest challenge. This had been the longest that they had been holed up in the clubhouse. Even during lockdowns, she had the freedom to move around and go outside. Now, if it wasn’t one of the ones going on patrol or a run for supplies, everyone stayed inside. Gemma looked around and noticed that many of the women had split off in the room - each trying their best to keep their children entertained. Gemma made her way over to Tara and smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to little Abel and Thomas’s heads. “It’ll be time for dinner soon, take the kids to Lin and have her watch them so you can come help me.” Gemma didn’t wait for Tara to answer as she turned and made her way toward the kitchen. The two had never got along but Gemma could admit that she was trying her best. The close quarters had made everyone tense and so they all made a promise to keep distances and not fight; given the conflicting personalities under one roof provided to make this their worst challenge. 

Rummaging through the cabinets, Gemma sighed. There were already running low on food and if Happy and Juice didn’t find anything from the other buildings, they would have to ration even more than they already were. Despite all of that, Gemma would find something to make to feed everyone and at least keep them from completely starving. Gemma was busy grabbing cans from the cabinets when Tara finally made her way into the kitchen. “You hailed, your majesty?” Tara always knew how to get under the older woman’s skin but Gemma was quick to brush it off. She knew she had to just let Tara say what she wanted, she would deal with it later when she didn’t need the help. “Yeah, get your ass working for once. Open up a couple of those cans over there and start mixing. I need to go get some stuff from the garage office so you’re in charge of the kitchen for a few minutes. Don’t fuck it up.” 

Before Tara could even protest Gemma had made her way out of the kitchen and clubhouse. She needed the fresh air, even if for a few minutes. If she could, Gemma would keep walking right past the gate and just welcome the crazies. But she knew that was dangerous thinking. She still had her family to worry about. Things had already been tense before all of this started and despite everything, they were slowly coming back together. Leaning against the door to her office, Gemma watched as the gate opened and Happy and Juice ran back inside. Their bags seemed to be full, which was a welcome sight. This means they found good stuff, even if it was shit to keep up with the building or fence. In her mind, anything to keep up their sanctuary was a God send. Gemma smiled as the gate closed behind the two men. “Hopefully you brought something good,” she smiled wider as she made her way over to them. Both Happy and Juice smiled at her and nodded. “Found some food. Got some clothes. Oh and we found some soap and other stuff.”

It was the end of the world and they got excited for soap. Gemma knew it was the little things that kept all their spirits up. The kids could get a bath probably, or at least get rinsed down, and clothes could finally get properly washed. “You did good. Now go inside, your women are waiting,” Gemma tapped both their cheeks and let them move toward the clubhouse. She watched them walk inside, joking and playfully pushing one another. Taking a deep sigh, Gemma made her way into her office and closed the door. Opening the locked drawer, she pulled out the last of her cigarettes and lit up. It was the end of the world, but she would be damned if she wouldn’t get at least a minute of relaxation and peace. 

Juice emptied his bag on the nearest bar table. He knew that one of them would sort through it all later so he wasn’t worried about standing around. All he wanted was to get this done so he could make his way over to his woman and wrap his arms around her and the kids. He watched Melinda interact with all the kids and couldn’t help but smile. He was glad they found each other when they had. It had been 2 years since they had been together. 2 years of having a woman who loved him and two children whom he could now call his own. “Daddy!” Hailey jumped up and ran over to him, throwing her tiny around around his waist. Juice smiled and held her tight. He knew it was hard for all of them to watch him walk out the clubhouse. They all understood that one day someone who went on a run might not come back, or worse. 

Melinda watched as her daughter wrapped those tiny arms around Juice’s waist. They had been barely been a legitimate family for the past 2 years before everything started going to shit. Things had finally seemed to be working out for all of them, and now they were all stuck here. Pushing the clothes she was folding to the side, Melinda got up and made her way over to her husband and daughter. “Glad you’re back. Was afraid I’d never see that ugly mug of your again.” 

Juice rolled his eyes but smiled, holding his one arm open and beckoning her forward. “I missed you too stinky breath.” 

Melinda laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to squish Hailey between them. She loved that no matter what had gone on, they would greet each other with silly insults. The other often gave them shit about it, some going so far as to question why they would do that at a time like this. Melinda and Juice didn’t care. It was there thing and kept the memories of their previously lives. Why change things that make you happy? When the trio finally broke apart, Hailey made her way over to the rest of the children in the corner of the room with Venus. 

Waiting until she was out of earshot, Melinda leaned in close, “So? How’s it looking out there? Any way we can expand the area? Did you guys find anything?”

Juice gave a shrug and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. He didn’t have the heart to tell her how shitty things were actually getting. They had been accustomed to killing before, it came with the life of being a Son. Ever since things spun out of control, they were finding it harder to shoot. The human race was dwindling fast and anytime they had to kill an actual person, it was on them that the number was going down quicker. Juice knew it was necessary though. It was them or him. Yeah the others may have had families, but he couldn’t worry about that anymore. He kept having to remind himself that if it ever came to it, his family would come first. Melinda and the kids were his family. He would protect them anyway he could, no matter the consequences. “Not sure Lin. Shit’s not right out there. We got some minor shit, but nothing important. Most of the places around us have been cleared out. All useless. Unless we can get to the other stores, maybe hit up the houses...we don’t have shit.”

Biting at her lip, Melinda curled against Juice. She knew it would be smart to stay where they were for the time being, until they could at least gather enough to sustain them. But she wasn’t sure how much longer she could stay cramped in the club house with everyone else. She and Juice and late night conversations about trying to clear out the surrounding buildings. With their numbers, they could slowly start expanding out. Clear the building next to them and reinforce it, make it so they could fall back if something were to happen to the clubhouse. Melinda had tried to bring it up to Clay and Gemma once and was shot down immediately. She could understand where they were coming from about wanting to stay, but Melinda knew that sooner or later they would have to give up their sanctuary and find another place. 

She looked up and could tell Juice had the same thoughts she did. Patting his cheek, she leaned up to press a small kiss to his cheek and smiled. “Non hay libro tan malo, que no tenga algo bueno***. Remember that!” She tapped his nose and removed herself from his arms before walking over to Venus and the children. She would let him simmer on her words. “Hey Venus, kids giving you any trouble?”

The night ended like every other. The guys gathered in Church to talk about the run and decide who was on first shift guard. The women were left to get everything cleaned up and get everything back in place. Melinda went with Gemma and Lyla to check all the doors and windows. Tara and Venus were left to get the kids cleaned up as best as possible and ready for bed. Once everyone else had settled the children down, Melinda made her way over to Juice and watched as he and Bobby sorted through everything on the table. Resting her head on his back, she glanced around the room. This was a good home for the time being, but something told Melinda that they wouldn’t be there much longer. 

*** “Non hay libro tan malo, que no tenga algo bueno.” The literal translation is “There is no book so bad, that it does not have anything good.” Essentially, even bad things can produce good. Nothing is useless.


End file.
